My Heart's Mistake
by Muffalo829
Summary: Who knew one mistake could lead to the downfall of such a joyful and optimistic comedian. OOC but still awesome. T for sadness. R&R. Short and Sad One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I love Sonny with a chance but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: This story is very OOC but I feel that for every bright side there must be a grim and tearful one. R & R._

**A Heart's Mistake**

Here she comes walking down the sand aisle 'the bride.'

In my dream dress long, white, and strapless.

The gown fit her perfectly, but no one could wear it as well as I would have.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally got to him.

They looked up and gave a long lovingly glance into one another's eyes.

That one glance made my shredded heart bleed.

Tears filled my eyes, my skin got even paler than usual.

I looked up again, his deep blue eyes filled with joy, his dirty blonde hair waving with the breeze, and his hands wrapped around hers.

I excused myself from the 'happy occasion' to run down the beach.

I got far enough away where no one could see me, and I walked slowly into the blue abyss, the Pacific Ocean.

When I reached the depth of just below my chin I began to thrash wildly until I went under.

I took a large breath and the salty water filled my lungs.

That breath underwater would be my last.

My body minutes after that one breath washed onto the sandy shore.

He was waiting for me he saw me run and came after me.

He looked down at my lifeless body and cried for his heart was at fault.

He put a hand on her pale cheek and sighed he would always regret his heart's mistake.

_Author's Note: I know it's a downer but it's not what the emotion is it's what the story says. I'm actually crying at this very moment for all those who read and review my heart thanks you._


	2. Note

Explanation:

Okay since some did not understand I will explain the characters. The point of view is Sonny's. The groom is Chad and the bride is unnamed because I find no need in naming the witch. I know it is short I actually had more to it but I found it too depressing to share with all of the fun, happy and vibrate people on fanfiction if you want me to write the rest/ unedited version just ask.

-Muffalo829


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Again I still do not own SWAC __, but I do own this story._

_Author's Note: I am shocked because one of the reviewers was dead on with the story's ending to what I first had, if your reading this then SURPRISE! __._

**My Heart's Mistake (Unedited version)**

I watch as that ditsy brunette walks down the aisle she doesn't deserve the title 'bride.'

She walks down the sandy aisle in my dream dress how could she do this to me, I thought our shows finally came to a truce. (A/N: Okay she is on Mackenzie Falls but no one in particular.)

Especially since she knew how I felt about Chad, but here I am sitting on a bench when I should be up their standing by the light of my life Chad Dylan Cooper.

I looked up for a moment not knowing how it would kill inside, because there they were gazing lovingly into one another's eyes.

My already shredded heart tore into confetti sized bites and my heart bled in despair.

Tears flowed down my pale cheeks from my bloodshot eyes.

I got up and ran not staying to see him make the biggest mistake of his life.

I got far enough away so that no wedding-goers could see me.

I never learned how to swim so as I slowly drifted to the deeper and deeper spots of the blue abyss I sunk.

My head slowly went below the surface I took my last breath in of the Pacific's salty water and died.

My body slowly drifted along the waves until it finally surfaced again on the sandy shore.

Little did I know Chad was there; his blue eyes matching his emotion, sadness, despair, depression?

No.

None could match the deep pain he was in at that very moment.

How could he let her do this?

At that moment there was no doubt in his mind what he had to do.

He picked up Sonny's lifeless corpse and carried her into the water.

He like Sonny let his head slowly move under water level.

He smiled and gladly took one deep breath of that cold, salty, Pacific water.

He held Sonny's hand and slowly drifted off into eternal happiness.

With his one and only.

Sonny Monroe.

_Author's Note: codepink1 when I read your review I couldn't stop laughing because that is exactly what happened in the original, I decided against using it because I thought that the story was sad to begin with why make it even sadder. I have seen the light( don't worry fans I am not dying I just understand) that that would be good, I would also like to thank the awesome causal4, and LOLChanny819 and anyone that I missed (I do that a lot) for reviewing keep up the awesomeness._

_-Muffalo829 OUT_


End file.
